plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Endurian
Endurian is the third plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Endurian is a defensive plant that damages zombies when they are close. It can attack any zombie rapidly in the tile it is planted. It does one normal damage shot every three times it spikes up. However, the zombie does not register the damage dealt until it has spiked up the third time. It was first revealed in the Lost City Part 1 trailer, and then gameplay of it was shown in the Lost City Part 1 developer diary. Etymology Endurian is based on the durian plant. While it is not clear which one it is exactly, it is most certainly one from the Durio genus. Its name is portmanteau of "endure" and "durian," which reflects its defensive ability to endure zombie attacks. Almanac entry Sun cost: 100 TOUGHNESS: Elevated DAMAGE: Normal RECHARGE: Mediocre Endurians are defensive plants that deal damage to zombies attacking it. "When other plants talk about me, they say I'm too gruff. They say I'm difficult to approach, that I'm afraid to let others get too close to me. Also, I smell terrible," said Endurian. But deep down inside, he knows that he's so much more than that. He's also short-tempered. Upgrades Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, Endurian gains metallic armor with bigger spikes. The armor gives it more health and allows it to do more damage. Level upgrade Costumed Like Wall-nut and Tall-nut, it gains a crystal armor that increases its health, with more addition damage. Strategies Endurian is fairly unreliable by itself. Apart from various offensive plants, Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Lava Guava are all good options to increase its effectiveness. Endurian can be used to counter Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, but it is not the best option due to the way the game registers its damage, as described in the introduction. In Wild West, Endurian can be used against Prospector Zombie, as it provides a good defense for the first column. Additionally, Endurians can be paired with Tall-nuts by placing Endurians in front of Tall-nuts to fend Zombie Bulls off. This will force them to throw their Zombie Bull Riders only for them to die due to being stuck between the two plants. It is also a very useful defensive plant to use in all Endless Zones. Planting Endurians in the third column from the left is an effective way of stalling Imps thrown by Gargantuars while damaging them at the same time. Like any defensive plant, Endurian can recover its health using Wall-nut First Aid, but even just one Shovel Boost makes this action meaningless. When fighting Gargantuars themselves, slowing plants like Winter Melon or even Sap-fling should be used. While Endurian is attacking zombies, planting another defensive plant directly in front of it will make the zombies eat the plant for a long time while still being attacked by Endurian. Planting an Endurian in front of an attacking Endurian can make the zombies take twice the damage. Spikerock is also a good choice to be paired with Endurian so that the amount of damage inflicted to zombies will be greater, especially when they come in hordes. However, this pair is not to be used if encountering Gargantuars. A boosted Endurian is also a big help provided that the toughness and the damage dealt is increased substantially (matching the health of a Wall-nut and the damage of a Spikerock). It is a very bad idea to leave Endurian alone because it has the health of an Infi-nut which means that multiple zombies can damage him very much. Like it is described above, Endurians almost always needs some other plants to provide support. Gallery Trivia *Endurian, Chard Guard, Infi-nut, Celery Stalker, and White Radish are the only plants that have Elevated toughness. **Celery Stalker has less health though. *Endurian is extremely similar to Durian, a plant in Plants vs. Zombies Online which is also defensive and damages zombies. They are also both durian plants, so it is possible that the earlier plant influenced the creation of Endurian. **However, their Plant Food effects are different. *A normal Endurian has a health of an Infi-nut and deals the same damage as Spikeweed, but when given Plant Food, it will have the health of a Wall-nut and can deal the same damage as Spikerock. *Endurian, its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies Online, Red Stinger, Pea-nut, Celery Stalker, and Vigorous Broccoli are the only plants that have both offensive and defensive abilities. **However, Endurian is the only one that can damage multiple zombies at once. *Its costume bears a faint resemblance to the Football Zombie. *Endurian, Wall-nut and Pea-nut are the only plants with three degrades. *In its second and third degrade, you can see large seeds inside of Endurian that resemble seeds of real-life durians. *Endurian, Chard Guard, Sweet Potato, and White Radish are the only defensive plants that do not have the suffix "-nut" in their name. *Endurian is the third durian in the whole series, with the other ones being Durian from Plants vs. Zombies Online and Durian from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *The sound it makes when it attacks are similar to the ones of Power Snow's effects. *Its Almanac entry references the fact that durians smell unpleasantly in real life. *Endurian's spikes while attacking are much smaller than its spikes in the trailer. **In the trailer, its "attack" is actually its Zen Garden watering animation. *In the Chinese version its level 2 and 3 stench is just re-colored heatwave. *When Endurian is level 2 or above, the stench hit the zombies directly, it will take out any zombies with armor easily. de:Endurian ru:Терпящий дуриан es:Endurian Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Lost City Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Area of effect plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces